


Like you’re the only one

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, First Time, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Eduardo and Mark break apart, Eduardo and Dustin come together. For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/1522.html?thread=1742322#t1742322">this prompt</a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/"><b>tsn_kinkmeme</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like you’re the only one

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairings:** Dustin/Eduardo, Chris/Dustin, sort of Dustin/Mark (really Dustin/Hentai/Mark), implied Mark/Eduardo, Chris/Sean Eldridge  
>  **Warning/kinks:** Angst, romance, watching porn together (Dustin/Mark), substitution, casual sex, non explicit sex  
>  **Comments:** I can the huge amount of angst potential in this and while I love angst, I do, I wanted this more to be like something that could work rather than something dysfunctional. Like a different kind of happy ending. Also, there is no cheating \o/

He tells him he wants to fuck him. Like put his dick in him. Dustin says yes.

“I haven’t- I’m not- Like ever,” Dustin babbles.

“That’s okay.” The hand on him that was stroking him gently stills.

“We don’t have to have sex.”

Chris is nice. Chris is caring. He wants to give that to him. “No, um I don’t mind. Errr, that didn’t sound right.”

Chris smiles with a hint of a smirk, he leans in, grinding on Dustin. “Nice to know I’m your first choice.”

Dustin is kind of nervous. Not scared but just, he hasn’t done it before. He doesn’t want to cry or something. “I’m not good with pain.”

“I’ll make it good,” Chris purrs. “You can be on top if you want. Whatever you want,” Chris says, mouthing damply against Dustin’s skin. _I want to fuck you._

Chris was great, gentle, giving. Dustin really liked it.

It’s good because when Dustin gets a random and late post-coital epiphany that he is sort of kind of gay, Chris reminds him dryly that he just had anal sex which is not necessary gay but if he is gay, it’s okay. Chris rolls his eyes and says that he had probably been at least a two on the Kinsey scale before the gay sex if Dustin’s porn collection was anything to go by.

Dustin punches him in the shoulder and Chris wrestles him for the remote.

Chris doesn’t ask Dustin out but then Dustin doesn’t ask him out either.

*

Then he and Mark jerk off together. They don’t jerk each other off or anything. They just happen to be watching porn together after a drunken hacking competition. Mark won, of course, but still Dustin gave him a good run for his game. Mark is like a brother to him. Mark is also into anime. Which Dustin accidentally cued up thinking it would be a cute cartoon flick about chicks. Like baby chickens. So cute chicks maybe but definitely not the family friendly fun Dustin had in mind. Hentai is Not His Thing but ok impossibly big tits and petite women with tiny waists, he could get off to that. He’s also really drunk so he’s glad he doesn’t remember much about how Mark sounds like when he’s getting off. Yeah, no thanks.

*

He got his own place with his Facebook money. He was living with Chris for a while in a bachelor’s pad and they used to bitch about how Mark worked them so hard they didn’t have time for sex but then Chris met someone. After a while Chris had practically moved in with Sean "Not Parker" Eldridge anyway so it was just Dustin. The bathroom counter doesn’t have a bazillion hair products and Chris doesn’t wake him up with his blow-drying anymore and sometimes he misses that. (It’s still weird to think of it as his place but he spent a weekend adding stuff so it wouldn’t look so empty.)

He doesn’t use his place that much because he’s at Facebook nearly all the time anyway but sometimes it’s nice not to be at work even if work is fun. Mark is Mark. He’s special but he also makes Dustin want to try a button-mashing Tekken kick-punch combo on him In Real Life. Mark also does not appreciate the finer arts of Dustin’s singing. So it is for the good of everyone that Dustin has his own Jabba Palace, sadly without sexy love slave. Still, he has a huge king-size bed. It was so hard to find king-size Star Wars bed sheets but he’s not an awesome programmer for nothing. He is an expert bid sniper. His room has life-size cut-outs of Queen Amidala and Darth Vader. Whatever Chris say, it’s not creepy. He is just that cool.

*

Then Eduardo comes to him during the depositions. He’s drunk.

“Can we? Please?” Eduardo sounds so pitiful that Dustin feels his chest go funny. It makes no sense but he just wants them all to be okay again. He knows he can’t fix everything, hell no, he’s usually the one that cracks a joke while he watches Mark fumble around being completely oblivious, Eduardo translates and apologizes for Mark and sort of announce to the world that he loves Mark at the same time and Chris charms everyone. They were the Fantastic Four.

Dustin bites his lip and hopes he’s making the right choice. “Alright.”

He gets on his hands and knees and tries not to be too tense when Eduardo’s fingers slip inside him.

Eduardo doesn’t hurt him exactly and does make sure Dustin is comfortable but he’s desperate and a little rough.

It’s okay.

*

The next morning Eduardo slips out but he returns with the breakfast of champions and he is Dustin’s Very Favorite. Dustin says so. (He is aware that Eduardo has bought his favorites – Krispy Kreme donuts and an iced mocha frappuccino with extra sprinkles – and it means that Eduardo feels guilty. But he doesn’t hate himself and he’s really okay. More than okay.)

Eduardo’s face crumples, “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s alright,” Dustin says easily, digging in to his sugary goodies.

“No, it isn’t,” Eduardo insists.

“No,” Dustin agrees. After a pause, he says around a mouthful of donut, “Want one?”

Eduardo takes an original glazed donut out of the box.

After eating, he will make it up to Dustin and Dustin will let him. Eduardo gives really good blowjobs.

Dustin figures it’s the end of that but Eduardo keeps coming back. Eduardo has a lot of tension in him. He’s pretty great in bed. Not that Dustin has that many people to compare him to. Not that Dustin compares but mutual multiple orgasms were had and Eduardo is…intense. He has a way of looking at you so that you feel like you’re the only one. Like Dustin isn’t a replacement. Because that would be fucked up.

*

One night, Eduardo pulls Dustin on top. Dustin gets the tube of lube and makes to slick Eduardo up. But then Eduardo spreads his legs, his long tan legs that go on forever and Dustin’s eyes widen and oh. Um.

“Are you sure?”

Eduardo rolls his eyes. “Fuck me.”

He really wishes Eduardo wouldn’t say it like that but then _please put your dick in me_ is probably weird and needy. _Let’s bump uglies_ doesn’t work either because Eduardo is so very pretty and Dustin thinks he’s not too bad on the eyes. And they’re probably not ready for _make love to me_.

“Ok. Let’s do it,” Dustin announces in his I-am-a-wilderness-explorer voice because it’s new and exciting.

Eduardo laughs and Dustin can see and feel his body shaking. Dustin grins.

Eduardo feels really good.

“Wardo, I-” Dustin says, haltingly as Eduardo clenches around him.

Wardo comes with a little cry.

Dustin holds him, holds him together.

*

Once Eduardo was drunk, not like tipsy drunk but wasted drunk and Dustin doesn’t want to. Eduardo is all over him, breath reeking of spirits. He’s palming forcefully at Dustin’s dick and the programmer wants to arch into the touch. He also wants to not hate himself.

“No,” he says, turning his face away and removing Eduardo’s hands from his body. “I’m not having sex with you,” the programmer says quietly, a little uneasy but mostly defiant. “Not like this, Wardo.” Dustin’s never wanted to or needed to turn someone down. Not someone he knows anyway. It’s easy when you’re at a party and someone gropes you. You can tell them to fuck off, walk away. He doesn’t want to tell Eduardo to fuck off and he doesn’t want to walk away from this. Just not tonight, not like this. He doesn’t want to feel used and dirty. He knows he deserves more than that. “Never like this,” Dustin says firmly.

Eduardo stops.

“I’m sorry,” he says brokenly. “I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry.”

Eduardo leaves before Dustin can ask him to stay.

Dustin pulls at his hair.

Fuck.

*

Dustin is the funny, slightly less smart version of Mark. The prototype before Mark became fully computerized. He’s not unaware of the parallels. He’s not an idiot. He tries not to think about it. Because it’s not funny. And, so? People fuck for lesser reasons. It’s not bad. It’s not like Dustin is lying there thinking of England, America whatever. He sure hopes that Wardo isn’t thinking of Brazil. They give to each other what they have. It’s not a dirty secret. If Wardo wants some and Dustin has what he wants, or at least part of what he wants, there isn’t anything wrong with giving. Everyone gets something out of it. That’s what he tells Chris.

Chris doesn’t understand.

“Dustin,” Chris begins and ends, shaking his head. “You can’t fix him. You can’t fix this.” He runs a hand through his blond hair. “We can’t fix it.”

“So we should stop trying?”

“I just don’t want to see you hurt, hurt too,” Chris says with a heavy sigh. He signals to the bartender to get them more drinks.

“I think I love him,” Dustin says to his purple drink.

*

Eduardo apologizes. He also gets on his knees and tries to blow Dustin.

Dustin steps back and Eduardo knee-walks towards him before dropping his head like he wants to hug Dustin’s knees and then kiss his feet.

“Whoa, Eduardo, don’t get me wrong, you give really great awesome blowjobs, I mean seriously you make me hallucinate like dinosaurs but I just- Wardo, could you- can you please look at me?” Dustin stops to take a deep breath.

Eduardo’s eyes are huge and dark. He looks like he’s going to cry.

“I’m not saying no blowjobs because then my dick would be very sad,” Dustin rushes on. “Just please can we just get it clear that this is not a I-am-sorry-punish-me blowjob? I don’t- I can’t do it like that.”

Eduardo nods and sniffs a bit. “Sure,” he says choked up. “Thank you.”

“C’mere.”

Eduardo clutches him tightly like he’s starved for touch.

Dustin holds him, a little awed by the force of Eduardo’s gratitude. It’s like Eduardo has never understood what it is to have mercy. To be forgiven. God, Dustin doesn’t know how to do it. He hopes he isn’t Doing It Wrong. He has to know.

Not loosening his hold, he says, “Is this a thing? Like are we together? It’s just I’ve never been with anyone. I mean I’ve had sex but I haven’t, you know,” Dustin waves his free hand around in a vague ring shape, almost smacking Wardo in the face. “Oops.” Dustin looks at Wardo for help. Chris has always been better at words. Still, Wardo understands what he means most of the time.

Wardo smiles up at him warmly, almost shyly. “D-do you want us to be?”

“Yeah,” Dustin says without needing time to compute. “You’re my only hope.” Then he makes a Chewbacca sound because he can.

He loves the way Wardo laughs.

*

Mark finds out. It’s not really a secret. They’ve just been really discreet.

It’s not like he walked in on them fucking, or even kissing. They aren’t living in the set of _One Tree Hill_ after all.

He saw them at the depositions. Dustin had to give evidence and it was hard because it was like being torn between two parents. He’s had divorced parents and while it wasn’t bad, he did have two Chrismukkahs but it wasn’t all fun either. He really doesn’t want to relive it. It was Wardo who reached for his hand and Dustin didn’t pull away because he hasn’t really got a problem with it. He squeezes Wardo’s hand almost automatically and smiled when the frown lines on Wardo’s face smoothed out a little.

Dustin has forgotten how nasty Mark can be when he’s hurt.

“He’s only fucking you because of me. You’re a glorified rebound.”

“Get over yourself,” Dustin says, voice low and dangerously calm. “I don’t have to take this shit from you. Message me when you can be mature about this.”

*

Dustin codes from home. He’s not expendable anymore. He’s not going to take shit from anyone. Definitely not out of some misplaced guilt – he knows it’s not his fault. He didn’t know. Chris didn’t know. Mark did know but didn’t do anything. Dustin is pretty sure it was Sean’s idea. So ok, he does blame Sean Parker. But of the four of them, he doesn’t blame anyone for what happened. He’d defend Mark if Wardo says shit about him, which he wouldn’t but it’s the thought that counts right? He’d defend Wardo if Mark says shit, which he hopes he wouldn’t but Mark is hurt and angry. It’s not an excuse though he is glad it was him that caught the blow and not Wardo. Wardo has enough on his plate. So Dustin tries to be a fair guy.

Mark isn’t being fair.

*

Dustin ends up working at home for a week. It’s cool. His self-imposed working vacation is helping with the stress. He gets to game when he wants. It’s a little lonely but when Chris comes over and Eduardo is there, it’s almost like they can pretend that they aren’t leaving room for Mark on the couch. Mark always liked the corner so he could stick his dirty feet in Wardo’s lap. Or in Dustin’s face. That was then. They have come so far from Kirkland.

Dustin tries not to feel guilty. He’s not because if Mark really wanted Wardo, he could try. He’s not even trying. Dustin can’t help but feel if Mark made an effort that maybe Wardo would leave him for Mark. He had been rooting for Mark and Eduardo back in the day and sometimes he still wishes they would stop the Cold War and reconnect already. He’s not stupid. He knows Wardo will always have a thing for Mark. Dustin maybe will always be a little awed by Chris. If Dustin could overlook Mark’s talon-like toenails and his gross stinky feet, maybe he would have fallen for Mark too. As it is, Mark is brilliant, funny and Dustin has a permanent brain-crush on him. God, if Mark and Eduardo got back together it would be so epic. (If they could all love each other, they would be new age, er, internet age hippies. Dustin would love to see how Chris could spin the orgies.) He just doesn’t get why it has to be bad. If Wardo does return to Mark or Mark to him, if and only if, Dustin promises himself that there will be no hard feelings. If it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be. It doesn’t mean it’s not real now.

So after Chris has left and Eduardo is picking up after them because some things never change, Eduardo says, “Don’t do this. Not because of me.”

Dustin feels as if he’s being thrown in the middle of a conversation. Having dealt with Mark though, Dustin has an inkling of what Eduardo is getting at.

“Wardo, it’s not your fault, okay?” Dustin can see the self-blame oozing from Eduardo’s Prada. “It’s because Mark was being an asshole and I called him on it.” Dustin knows yeah that word has a special meaning between them and yes, he’s invoking it.

“Okay,” Eduardo says, doubt still etched in his face.

“This isn’t about Mark is it?” Dustin says nervously, finally daring to point out the elephant in the room.

Eduardo flinches a little. “No, this is about you.” It’s the words that he knows he should say. He’s only lying a little.

Dustin wants to say something else but Eduardo kisses him and the rest is easy.

*

Mark ends up sending him a not!apology mail about how he has something that he needs Dustin to come in for. It’s total bullshit but Dustin tells him he will. He was a bit mad at Mark but he’s over it and he doesn’t want to take it out on Facebook. At least Mark actually typed out the word ‘please’.

Dustin isn’t the type to hold a grudge. He’s crap at it and he doesn’t see the point. It just makes things worse. He has several unsent drafts in his inbox in which he vents and uses angry emoticons at Mark that it was unacceptable to treat him like that, that he should grow up, that he is an asshole sometimes and that he confuses the hell out of Dustin. Chris said it would be good not to bottle things up and Chris is usually right about these things. He doesn’t send it because Mark probably won’t read it and if it does it’ll do no good to create more chasms between then. Part of him thinks what’s one more crack but he squashes it down. Their friendship, friendships, do matter. Even it’s a bizarre love pentagon. Like that Wicca pentacle thing he got from a girl in high school. Five because there’s the four of them and Mark’s ~~ego~~ alter-ego, Facebook. So maybe less of the Fantastic Four and more of the Famous Five. Their friendship is what made it happen. It’s the fifth element. It can never not matter. He doesn’t care if that makes him a little idealistic and a lot kid-like. Which, for the record, he loves animated movies and he’s nothing wrong with wanting to believe in _family_ and [_nobody gets left behind_](http://love-infinitum.livejournal.com/635.html) and happy endings. Because the day he gives up on that is the day he’ll sell his Facebook shares and- he doesn’t want to think about The Road He Never Wants To Take. He hopes he’ll never be that bitter and jaded businessman. Successful and miserable.

He’s scared that Mark will be. Or Wardo.

*

“I wish you didn’t stay at Facebook,” Wardo says before tensing up and apologizing profusely. “It’s selfish of me and that was completely out of line, I’m sor-”

Dustin shushes Wardo with a finger on his lip. He’s oddly touched by Wardo’s honesty. “It’s work. I work then I come back to you.”

It’s not a competition in his mind. He doesn’t know how to make Wardo understand that loving him is loving Mark is loving Facebook. Instead he finds other ways to tell Wardo that he loves him, he really does and that nothing will change that.

*

Dustin is lying next to Wardo. He is pale skin, paler than Mark’s.

“I love you,” Dustin says and Eduardo knows that he means it, unconditionally.

Its Dustin’s faith in him that helps him let go. He stops thinking about the I-could-haves and the could-have-beens. He stops thinking about Mark and him. About Mark. About Facebook. He stops thinking.

“I love you too.”

It’s true. The warmth that spreads in his chest is something like happiness. Eduardo reaches for Dustin’s hand and Dustin laces their fingers together.

“I know,” Dustin says and draws Eduardo closer until there is nothing between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this came off less as Dustin is easy/slutty and more as Dustin is friendly. In a totally not sarcastic way too (One Tree Hill fans anyone?) I see him as someone who is a bit of an enabler but not a complete pushover. Funny but not stupid. Anyway, I couldn’t resist a bit of substitution angst but I did want them to fall in love for realz. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
